1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiving tuner, and to a television receiver having a tuner function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, television receivers have been known which receive a television broadcast radio wave corresponding to a channel number inputted, and display an image based on the radio wave received (as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2000-69382 and JP-A-10-336532).
In recent years, digital broadcasting, such as BS digital broadcasting or BS radio broadcasting, has been put into practical use. Such digital broadcasting can provide television broadcasting with high definition and high audio quality, and radio broadcasting with high sound quality, while allowing multichannel systems by digital compression technology of video and sounds, thereby providing viewers with more programs.
In the present BS digital broadcasting or BS radio broadcasting, a channel number composed of three digits, namely, a three-digit channel number is assigned to each broadcast station. In designating a channel, numeric values for three digits of the channel number are input from a remote controller or the like. The number of digits of the channel number, namely, three, is relatively many, making it difficult for an operator to remember the channel numbers for all broadcast stations. Thus, an inputting error of the channel number tends to be caused readily. In this case, the three-digit numeric values have to be repeatedly entered many times, failing to smoothly designate the channel number. Once the wrong channel number happens to be input, an unwanted search operation is disadvantageously carried out based on the channel number wrongly input.